


Under Wraps

by TheScarletGarden



Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jonerys, Romance, Short Drabble, Stolen Moments, boy oh boy things are gonna be explicit, see that rating bumping up?, small councils are a pain in the arse, the loveboat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: A short drabble based on the Tumblr prompt “Please put your penis away.” (LOL!)Thanks to smugjonerysshipper for the request!





	1. "Please, put your penis away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as fuck.

She sat at the small vanity in her cabin, intent in doing some complicated braids in her mane of silver hair. Intricate, but less than usual. She might have called Missandei to help her, but she wasn’t really prepared to let the man in her room leave yet.

Daenerys cast him inconspicuous glances from the mirror, the stains caused by the salty air on its surface doing nothing to conceal the beauty of his reflection. He was currently laying on her bed – or was it theirs? - in all his naked glory, a sculpture of sinewy muscles under pale skin, his smouldering dark gaze unflinching from her figure.

It was almost a physical touch, caressing her back from the neck all the way down to her arse, naughty thoughts so evident on his face it was like he was speaking them aloud. She tried with all her might to remain unaffected by his intense observation, but to no avail. Already, the familiar heat of arousal pooled between her legs, and she had to rub her thighs together to attempt to soothe the delicious ache away.

Jon must have noticed the signs of her turmoil because a very uncharacteristic smirk spread on his handsome face as he observed her like she was some fascinating work of art. He shifted slightly, a flash of hard muscles under the marred skin of his chest, the tension she felt reflecting in the movements of his body. The sheet that was barely covering him slipped away, revealing the hardness of his cock to her hungry gaze.

“Please, put your penis away,” she demanded, an authoritative tone to her voice.

He chuckled, a half-laugh as he raised an incredulous brow at her. “Is this what you wish, my Queen?”

“Wishes…” she murmured as she rose from her seat, sauntering towards him with a smirk of her own. “They hardly matter. I don’t think our Hands would be too fond of our state of undress.”

“Right. The council…” he sighed.

“The council, yes.” She slowly sat on the edge of the bed, bending forward to give him a deep kiss, her hand giving a promising squeeze to his enticing manhood. “I’ll unwrap you later, Jon Snow.”

“I’ll take that as a promise,” he smiled, before finally rising to get dressed.


	2. The Unwrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all filthy animals asked for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the ever lovely LustOnMyFingers. ❤️

"We will need to tread carefully, Your Grace. As far as Lord Manderly may act amiable, bear no doubt that he will be judging your every action, your every-"

 _Oh, but this is torture,_ Jon inwardly groaned. Tyrion had gone over the same obvious recommendations for when they would disembark in White Harbor for a whole hour. Jon could swear the diminutive Lord had already pronounced that _very same_ sentence at least once before. _Bloody hells_.

Rolling his eyes, he cast another inconspicuous glance to Daenerys. Her expression was torn in between annoyance and boredom, tension simmering under the surface of her queenly mask. He marvelled at how he could have been so bloody _blind_ when he first met her. He had thought her icy, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He could see that now, the fleeting emotions expressing in the quirk of her brows, in the tremble of her lips. When did he learn to read her like this?

Daenerys must have felt his gaze on her because she turned her focus on him. She seemed to relax, shoulders slumping slightly, her lips twitching in the faintest smile. Her amethyst eyes were shining - _gods_. He never knew a woman as beautiful as she.

Jon smiled back at her, ever so slightly, throwing a look at Tyrion and rolling his eyes. She bit her lip to stifle a laugh, then cast a fleeting glance at the door. When did they learn to talk to each other with only their eyes? Taking advantage of this newfound skill, he asked her with a quirk of his brow how she planned to finally get rid of the most useless small council of history and her worried, paternalistic Hand.

She gave him a little wink, biting back her smile and plastering an annoyed, indignant expression on her beautiful face. "My Lord Hand," she boomed, rising from her seat, the poor Lannister immediately wincing. "I'm fairly sure we've been over this same issue extensively. Is there anything _worthy of my attention_ to be discussed today? Our plans have been drawn, orders were given, everything is set in motion."

"Your Grace, you must understand that my concerns-"

"Enough, my Lord. We've been on this ship for a fortnight, and I know your concerns by heart. I do realize there are high political stakes in our permanence North, but we must concentrate on the Great War ahead, and not on the whimsical demands of a bunch of stubborn Lords that don't know what's coming for them."

Tyrion sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly, while Davos quietly muttered his agreement with the Queen. She turned to look at Jon, a fleeting glance, her gaze heated and a wicked curl to her beautiful smile, before looking at their advisors again. "You're all dismissed. I suggest you enjoy what respite is left for the remnant of this journey, my Lords. Lord Snow, I will have words with you," she added curtly.

Jon didn't miss the smile on Ser Davos' face and the roll of Tyrion's eyes at the request he stays, but he didn't care. For some reason he struggled to grasp, she had chosen him, and he wouldn't be the ultimate fool of all the Seven Kingdoms and throw this happiness away.

"Bolt the door," she added as soon as all their advisors were gone, and he eagerly complied. His cock had been rock-hard for the entire duration of the dreadful small council, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat trying to hide his erection and to survive her suggestive glances from the other side of the room. She clearly knew how to provoke him.

When he turned, he found her perched on the table at the center of the room, one leg leisurely draped over the other, a hand posed on the wooden surface and the other crooking the index at him, beckoning him to come closer.

A siren, her call impossible to resist.

He tried to appear nonchalant, slowly strolling towards her, her thighs opening to welcome him between them. "That was... impressive," he commented, his voice low and husky.

Daenerys laughed, mirth clear in her eyes. "I believe what I said, Jon. But I also had enough of waiting to unwrap you," she murmured as her fingers deftly unlaced the front of his leathers.

He hummed in approval, letting her shed the heavy garment away while he softly caressed her thighs through the thick woolen fabric they were clad in, every stroke of his hand bunching the hem of her skirts a little bit higher. He peeked at her legs as they appeared, surprised at finding them clad in silken stockings. "No trousers?" he inquired with a quirk of his brow.

"I figured these are easier to take off," she smirked, a dainty foot coming up to stroke his thigh, all the way up to his throbbing erection. He slid his hand along her leg, the silk soft and smooth under his fingertips. When he found the hem, he slowly pulled the fabric down, revealing her creamy skin in its wake.

He did the same with her other leg, her now naked foot insisting upon his crotch while she smirked at him, eyes dark with desire. When he was done, the stockings left in a silken heap beside the table, Jon grasped her calves and yanked her forward until she was sitting right at the edge of the table. She yelped at the suddenness of the gesture, her hands coming on his hips to steady her and her legs snaking around his thighs.

Daenerys tilted her head in expectation, licking her plush lips. He bent to kiss her, slowly, savouring the sweet taste of her mouth with his tongue. He couldn't get enough of her taste.

Breaking the kiss with a gentle nip on her lower lip, he bent on his knees, his Queen's hand immediately sinking in his hair and taking the tie off, soft fingertips raking his curls. Hiding beneath her skirts, he peppered light kisses up along her naked legs, following the heady scent of her arousal and growling in an almost feral way when he realized she wasn't wearing any smallclothes.

"Have you been like this the entire council, Daenerys?" he asked before dipping his nose in her scalding cunt, her scent making him dizzy with lust.

"Like what?" she moaned, grinding her hips against his face. _Greedy lass_.

"Naked and wet," he explained, giving her a long slow lick, hands parting her thighs so he could have better access to her core.

She didn't answer, her legs tightened around his shoulders, quivering muscles unwillingly opposing his grasp as he continued his ministrations. She moaned his name like a litany, her cries muffled by what he presumed was a hand over her mouth. When he sucked on her pearl, he heard her body slumping down on the wooden table with a _thump_. He smirked against her folds, easing her through her orgasm, reaching out to hold her quivering hand while she came. "Jon..." she moaned.

"I'm right here," he murmured, rising from his position and wiping his soaked beard. How beautiful his Queen was, all flushed and wanton, her soft lips on his the only thing that could manage to banish the cold in his heart. She kissed him deeply, her hands snaking behind his neck and shoulders to bring him closer. "I want you naked, my King," she whispered in his ear, her hands already moving to find the numerous latches of his cumbersome attire.

 _My King_. She had never called him that, not even before he bent the knee to her on the ship from Eastwatch. The implication was not lost on him, a surge of possessiveness bolted straight to his cock, his heart thumping loudly. He hoped with all his being that it meant what he wished it meant, that she would want to be his as much as he wanted to be hers, until the end of their days. There was a lump in his throat at the thought, a warmth that almost choked him, so he let his body speak what his voice could not yet declare.

Piece after piece she unwrapped him, his gambeson and tunic discarded in a flourish on the floor, the cool air creating goosebumps on his skin. She rose from the table, unclasping her own restraints and skimming out of her dress in a sinuous move. Underneath, she wore only a thin shift, so sheer he could see her juices glistening on her thighs, there where he had helped spread them. "Let me take this off," he whispered, his hands caressing the silky fabric around her hips and loosening the flimsy straps, the garment pooling softly at her feet.

She smiled, trailing small kisses on his chest, on his scars, her hands deftly unlacing the front of his breeches. She pushed the stiff leather down his hips and thighs, trailing his smallclothes together with it. His cock sprung free, hard and flushed and wanting and she hummed delightfully at the sight.

Falling on her knees, she took him in her mouth, her purrs vibrating along his shaft. "Dany..." he moaned, his hands patting her braids. "I missed this," she explained as soon as she released him with an audible _pop_. "It's not been all so long since the last time you saw it," he told her, grinning like a fool.

"Still." Daenerys gave him a long slow lick from root to tip, her tongue swirling on the head of his cock.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's all you like about me," he teased, stifling a gasp as she sucked hard on him yet again. Her amethyst eyes flashed at him, something heated and fierce in the way she looked at him. She released him again, nuzzling her cheek against his shaft. "While I do like _this_ ," she gave him a squeeze, "And this," her hand circled his hips to give his arse a resounding _slap_ , the sting immediately soothed by her kneading hand.

She rose slowly, looking at him in the eyes and cupping his cheek. "Your comely face isn't displeasing to look at, too," she teased, smirking, before turning more serious. She placed a gentle hand over the scar on his heart, her fingertips soft and warm on his puckered skin. "But it is this... your heart, that I love about you the most, Jon Snow," she murmured, a tremble in her voice.

Jon had to close his eyes, his stomach suddenly in knots. Had he heard it right? He knew he had, he knew it was true, he could read it in her eyes. Still, her words made him dizzy, his breath ragged and uneven. When he opened his eyes, she was looking at him queerly, biting her lip. She could not feel insecure about his feelings, could she? "Dany..." he breathed out, cupping her face with his hands and drawing her flush to him in a heated kiss. "Gods, I love you," he murmured against her lips.

She melted against him, her hands clutching his shoulders to keep him closer still, his cock trapped against her belly.

Daenerys broke the kiss, panting slightly. Her smile was breathtakingly bright, violet eyes shining. She slowly walked him backwards, guiding him to sit down in a chair, his breeches still a tangled mess at his ankles. She straddled him, kissing him all the while, and sank down on him slowly, the scalding wetness of her cunt welcoming him inside of her, right where he belonged.

Hands on her hips, Jon steadied her as she rode him relentlessly, her beautiful eyes boring on his own, pupils wide with pleasure. So beautiful was his Queen, mouth parted in a silent gasp when his thumb circled her pearl, perky tits bouncing, hypnotizing him. A fiery conqueror, came to make him hers, body and heart and soul. And he _was_ hers, irrevocably so.

Jon bent on her chest, lavishing her nipples with the attention of his lips and tongue, the peaks stiffening in his mouth. Already, he could feel the familiar tightening of his groin. The movements of his thumb on her sex quickened up, and his Queen came around his cock, her walls clenching and a string of Valyrian words in which he could distinguish his name coming from her mouth. It was enough to finally undo him, his seed coming in hot spurts and flooding her womb. _One day_ , he thought fleetingly as they slumped against each other.

He closed his arms around her quivering body, littering her face and neck and shoulders with small kisses, the sweet smell of her skin filling his nostrils. Oh, did he love her. He had come to fully accept the depth of his feelings a long while ago when she had come down from the skies atop her dragon and rained fire on his enemies to save his life.

"I love you, Dany..." he repeated again and again against the shell of her ear. He could never say it too many times.

"I love you, Jon," she whispered back, smiling against his skin. She stepped back and pulled him to stand with her. “Now put those clothes back on before I ravage you again,” she laughed, slapping his arse for good measure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be a stranger, leave a comment! ;)


End file.
